headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Comics/R
Rachel Ackroyd Ramon Joquez Father Ramon Jóquez was an associate of Jack Russell and Buck Cowan. They came to Father Jóquez to translate the pages of the Darkhold. As a result of this task he became possessed by Aelfric, the Mad Monk. Through Father Jóquez , Aelfric used his power to summon a warrior being known as Dragonus and pitted him against Jack's alter ego, the Werewolf by Night. Dragonus lunged at the werewolf, who evaded the blow, and the charging Dragonus gored Father Jóquez instead. As his body lay dying, Aelfric's spirit abandoned it. Father Jóquez crawled to the crucifix in his rectory, lamenting the fact that he had failed God and himself before finally dying. Raold Raold was a young man who lived in San Francisco, California in the late 1990s. Along with several friends, he enjoyed playing a live-action roleplaying game called "Red Thirst", which was published by a company called Silver Fang. The group of friends pantomimed the perceived actions and exploits of vampires, little realizing that some actual vampires were on the prowl. A female biker gang called the Vamps rode through the city looking for some fresh kills. They plowed through the wannabe vampires, sinking their fangs into their throats and ravaging them for blood without even slowing down on their bikes. Ray Monde Ray Monde was an elderly homosexual man who owned Brik a Brac Antiques in Camden, London, England. He was romantically involved with a British officer named Bill who died during the Falklands War. Ray was also a close friend of John Constantine and often provided him with valuable information relating to whatever mystery John was involved with at the time. In one case, Ray provided John with some newspaper clippings relating to a string of yuppie deaths in the Spitalfields area. Ray became the target of violence from a group of Neo-Nazi skinheads known as the British Boys. Later, Ray provided shelter to Constantine and his friend Zed after a harrowing incident involving Ironfist the Avenger. Members of the Resurrection Crusade broke into Ray's home in order to abduct Zed. Despising homosexuals, the Crusaders brutally attacked Ray, ultimately killing him. Ray's spirit appeared before Constantine, and it was at that moment that John realized that his friend was dead. Red Thirst "Red Thirst" was a roleplaying game of storytelling horror that was published by Silver Fang. In 1998, a troupe of youths named Annaliese, Dimitri, Raold and Shadow (likely their character names, not their real names), played a live-action version of the game in the streets of San Francisco. Little did they know that a gang of actual vampire biker women rode through the streets looking for fresh blood. They picked the roleplayers off one at a time and drank their blood. Renee Chandler Renee Chandler was an English woman from London and the wife of Chas Chandler. Like most people in Chas' life, she had to suffer through the inequities of his best mate, John Constantine. And like many, she disliked him greatly. Renee's distaste for Constantine prevented Chas from allowing his friend to crash at his place in times of need. Resurrection Crusade The Resurrection Crusade was an American militant Christian fanatic group whose aims included showing people their sinful ways, and destroying the unrepentant as a means of retribution. Their Pyramid of Prayer videos were extremely popular, and their presence spread to the United Kingdom. The Resurrection Crusade's main goal was to create a new messiah. To achieve this end, their leader, Elder Martin, have his rebellious daughter Mary, whom they believed her to be the lost lamb Mary, immaculately conceive a god child by mating with an angel. The Crusade were opposed by occultist John Constantine, but were able to break Zed's will and make her surgically suitable for her role. However, Zed recently had intercourse with Constantine, whose blood was tainted with demon essence, and thereby making her corrupt and impure. As a result, Heaven became offended with the abysmal failure of the Crusade, and utterly killed the cultists, including Zed. Ritchie Simpson Ritchie was one of several amateur mages who joined with John Constantine as part of the colloquially named Newcastle Crew. In 1978, they learned of a purported demonic possession taking place at the Casanova Club in the borough of Newcastle and sought to lend their services. The exorcism failed terribly, and the crew disbanded shortly thereafter. Ritchie continued to enhance his knowledge of the occult and became an adept techno-mage. He learned that a virtual plane of reality existed within the electrical field of computers, which he dubbed the Fifth Dimension. Ritchie developed a device that enabled him to download his consciousness directly into a computer's hardware, from which he could travel throughout the virtual network, hacking into nearly any computer system he encountered. Read more... Roxie Theater The Roxie Theater was a movie theater located in Citrusville in Cypress County. This is where Thog the Nether-Spawn came hunting for Jennifer and Andy Kale. This is also where the Kales first encountered the Man-Thing.